Hunter's Chase
by DeckBeMine
Summary: After being held captive for some time, Sora has had enough. He wants away from Riku who will stop at nothing to keep Sora from leaving him. With his life on the line, Sora will risk his life to get back home to his family, but can he do it?


_This story was inspired by I dream I had one night. It was very odd and I knew it would make a great story. As usual, I own only the story line. Hope you enjoy. And I do hope it doesn't sound too much like my other story, 'Pure Insearch'. So, enjoy._

Hunter's Chase

Chapter I: Watching

In a lively town, not far from the mountains, a boy lies in bed and dreams. AS the sun shines through his window, it kisses his face. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up rubbing them. He looked out his window to the mountains. They seemed very quiet and peaceful. One day, he was going to be able to explore them and discover its wonders.

"Sora, breakfast is ready!" Sora's mom called up from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Sora kicked off his blankets and rushed to find his school uniform and get dressed. While tying his tie, he rushed down stairs into the kitchen and was met with a scent in a mixture apple and cinnamon. As he sat at the table his mother handed him a plate with a backed, sliced, cinnamon apple. "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome." His mother turned to the sink to do the little bit of dishes. "Are you all packed to go to your father's this weekend?"

"Yeah, I'm packed." Sora said chewing his apple. "Why do I have to go?"

His mother sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Sora, I know you don't like to go, but He's your father and he loves you. He likes spending time with him." She said placing her hand on Sora's shoulder. "It won't kill you to go and visit him. Just try not to fight him."

Sora sighed and crossed his arms. "No promises. There's always something." After eating, Sora got up from the table, grabbed his bag and headed for school. On his way, he watched all the people passing by. His mind was full of questions and very few answers. It always was. Why did life seem to have so little meaning and nothing to offer.

As he wondered through the sun glazed streets, he said hello to the same boring people he always did; the same boring people with the same boring lives. Life was so routine and predictable here; children were born, they grew up, they got married, and they have kids. The cycle continued up until your death. And that was something Sora knew very little about. He didn't understand the concept that someone could be alive one moment and then be gone the next. It never registered to him. Nor did he care to have it to. Sora was a smart kid, he was just very naïve and careless.

When Sora got to school, this strange feeling crept up over him. The wind blew in circles around his feet. A sudden cold crawled its way up his spine. He clutched his arms and looked around his surroundings but saw nothing. But that feeling grew stronger and colder. With his stomach starting cramp, Sora walked inside the school building, as a silver haired figure watched him.

"Is that him Sire?" Another asked.

The figure stared directly into the school. "It is."

When Sora got to his locker, he found his same boring friends. "Morning, guys."

"Morning, Sora." They all said in unison as always.

"So is it me, or is it starting to get cold out?" Sora asked rubbing his arms. "It feels a little chilly out."

"No, not really." A berry haired girl said placing her hand on Sora's forehead. "Are you catching a cold?"

"No, I hope not." Sora smiled. "Other wise I wouldn't be able to walk you home. Then again, I wouldn't have to go to my father's."

"What's your problem with him?" A blonde asked.

"He's completely insensible to others. Even Roxas agrees, Hayner." Sora said. "He didn't care that he split me and Roxas up in the divorce."

"That is harsh." Hayner said walking with Sora and his girlfriend, Kairi.

When school was dismissed, Sora walked Kairi home. After a sweet kiss, Sora headed home. As he walked, cars passed by him. He watched them closely. They were people he knew and seen before. HE let out a sigh. Then, out of nowhere, a bright red dog leaped out in traffic. Sora jumped back a bit and watched in awe at the grace of this canine. Once it was on Sora's side of the street, the canine locked eyes with Sora's. Sora stared at it. It was large in height, thin, and very furry. Fearlessly, it walked up to Sora and sat down wagging its thick fluffy tail. It sat there panting as if it was Sora's dog. But there was something off about this mutt.

"Hey Sora." And older man said walking up to him. "Did your mother get you a new dog?"

"No, sir. I've never seen this dog before." The mutt tilted its head.

"Well, it seems to know you." The older man walked up to the mutt and studied it. Then there was a loud whistle. The mutt sprang up and ran off.

"That was weird." Sora said.

"Very. I didn't think we had wolves in these parts." The older man said.

"That was a wolf?" Sora stared in the direction the red creature ran off in.

"Yes and a very unusual color to. Not to mention how tame it was." Sora nodded and headed on his way.

As he reached home, that creepy feeling came to him again. He looked around and only saw things blowing and swaying with the wind. Sora rubbed his arms and started walking again. When he got home, he ate dinner with his mom, got his homework done, got showered, and went to bed. As he snuggled in his blankets, he heard a really loud howl. He swore it was right outside his bedroom window.

That night while he slept, Sora had the oddest dream. It caused him to toss and turn in his sleep. As he slept, he felt someone touching him. It drove all his senses wild. Pleasure, that's what this feeling was. But it was nothing Sora had ever felt before. This feeling was coming from something deep inside. Deep inside where? A forbidden place perhaps. But who was it? Kairi? No, this other-this other being was male. And he seemed dangerous, yet tame and collected. What was this man, if he was one? All Sora could do was try and see this person. But he couldn't see anything. There was something though. The colors silver and green, aqua green, and the smell of mint. Who was this guy? What did he want? The answers weren't there. But that amazing feeling was still there, and Sora loved it. . .

When morning came, Sora awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. When he reached over to shut it off, Sora found his body slightly sore and achy. His sheets were wet as well. "What the hell?" Sora rubbed his eyes and kicked off his blankets. He got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom for a quick shower. After getting dressed for school, Sora changed his bed. After making his bed, Sora realized his bedroom window was open, which was very odd. He always closed it before going to bed. He must have forgotten to close it.

He met with his mother down stairs and said good morning. "Good morning hun." His mother smiled. "You were up pretty late last night. What kind of movie were you watching?"

"Movie? I wasn't watching a movie. I went straight to bed last night." Sora scratched his head. Then he remembered his dream form last night. "Oh. . . I must have been talking in my sleep. Had a pretty weird dream last night."

"Oh really? What kind of dream?" His mother asked.

"The wet kind. I had to change my sheets thins morning." Sora mumbled in embarrassment.

"Oh. Did you-or was it-"

"It was definitely jizz. I haven't wet the bed since that one time Roxas dared me to drink a two liter of soda before going to bed." Sora poured himself a glass of orange juice. "And that was back in first grade."

"Ok then. Well then it had to be real pleasant, with all the noise you were making." Sora nearly choked as his mother started laughing.

"Mom!" She just waved it off. After finishing his orange juice, Sora headed off to school. On the way, he felt a breeze brush his neck. He looked behind him back to on his roof top. Nothing was there. He still felt like something was watching him. It was really starting to scare him. Then he heard twigs snap. "Who's there?" The bushes wrestled a bit and Sora took a few steps back. Out of the bushes emerged the red wolf from the day before. "What are you doing here?"

The wolf just sat there and panted. "You're more like a dog than a wolf." Sora said and checked his watch. "Love to stay and play with you, but I've got to go." Sora started walking and heard foot prints behind him. He looked and saw the fluffy red creature following him. "Will you go somewhere else? I don't have time to play." Sora said turning around. The wolf just followed and Sora sighed. "Ok, how about this, you stay here, and when I get home in a few hours, I'll play with you, ok?" The wolf laid down at that. Sora nodded and headed on his way. Things were really getting weird around here.

The feeling of being watched never seemed to leave Sora alone. Even when he was alone, he never felt alone. He always felt someone watching him. It was really starting to get to him. He was becoming paranoid. As Sora sat at his desk, Hayner tapped his shoulder. "Sora, you ok? You're shaking."

"Yeah I guess. It's just-a lot of weird stuff has been going on." Sora said. "I just have this really weird feeling that something's going to happen."

Hayner looked to make sure no one was watching or eavesdropping. "Do you think that you and Kairi are going to break up?"

"No, nothing like that, but something-strange." Sora sighed. "I feel like I'm being watched and followed."

"Oh, Sora's got a stalker?"

"I'd say so, but who would want to stalk me, besides Kairi." Sora said.

"Someone we don't know." Hayner said and Sora nodded. "Look, maybe you're just being a little paranoid and you're just coming down with something not wanting to go to your old man's and all."

"Maybe you're right. Kinda hope you are." Sora looked out the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow move. When he went to look at it, it was gone. Sora chucked it up to seeing things.

After school, Sora walked Kairi home. Kairi forced him into a make out session because letting Sora leave. As he walked home, that bone chilling feeling never left him. He watched people pass and they seemed to pass in slow motion. Sora then came to a red light at a cross walk. He felt something coming and it sent chills down his body. When the light turned green, he hurried home. The sky was blackening and promised rain. When Sora got home, he rushed inside. Only after the door was closed did he remember about the wolf. He stuck his head the door and found no sign of the mutt. It was a small relief to Sora. He didn't feel like playing in the rain.

Sora hurried up stairs to his room and changed out of his uniform. After getting changed Sora went back down stairs and found a note from his mother saying that she was working a double and would be home in time to see him off tomorrow.

Sighing, Sora plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. The rain started to pelt down on the house. It soon started to pour. At some point Sora got up and made a sandwich. While in the kitchen, Sora looked out the window. It was nearly completely black out. He closed the curtains and went back to the couch. Sitting there all by himself, Sora got the feeling he wasn't alone. Whatever was going on, it was really freaking Sora out.

As the hours ticked by, Sora fell asleep on the couch. As he slept, he felt someone with him. This person gave off an ora that seemed protective. It made Sora feel safe. He sank deeper into sleep and started to dream. He felt someone holding him, holding him tightly. Their lips met and Sora felt 'magic' in lame terms. But it did make him feel good. He wanted to take it further, but the person stopped him. Sora asked why and was told he'll find out soon. Sora didn't argue, even though he did feel rejected. The other person just held him. Sora smiled and let his mind go blank . . . which was fairly easy for him anyway.

"Sora, I'm home." Sora's eye's fluttered open and he sat up as him mother came into the house.

"Welcome home." Sora said rubbing his eyes and yawned. "What time is it?"

Sora's mom sighed. "It's almost nine, and your father's expecting you around noon. Now I'd thought you'd be up by now and dressed." Sora sighed.

"Alright, I'm up." Sora said stretching. "Just let me get showered and I'll be ready."

"Ok. Just don't take forever this time." She said as Sora got off the couch and went upstairs. After a quick shower, Sora hesitantly got ready for the two hour trip to his father's. He ate a quick breakfast, hugged his mom goodbye and left.

When Sora got to the bus stop, he noticed something. The strange feeling he had for the past few days was gone. It was a small relief. Now if he could get from going to his father's that would be real nice. As he sat there, a somewhat familiar face popped up. "Hey there." The red wolf jumped up onto the bench next to Sora. "Came to see me off?" The wolf nudged at a side pocket of Sora's bag. Sora smiled and reached in and took out the pack of Oreos. "Want one? Even though I'm sure wolves can't have chocolate." The red fluff ball gladly took the chocolaty double stuffed goodness. "Like it, don't you?"

"Sure do, mate." Sora's face dropped and he stood up. His eyes were locked on the red fluff ball that seemed to be smiling and waving at him. The next thing Sora knew, something struck him on the back of the neck and everything went black. . .


End file.
